


Stargazing

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Family time, Stargazing, acomaf, feysand family, post ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Rhys, Feyre and their son enjoy some well-deserved family time.





	Stargazing

I landed as quietly as I could down the street from the townhouse, vanishing my tired wings the moment my feet hit solid ground. I was completely drained from a day chock full of dull meetings and fighting with the camp lords about new laws.

So really, just an ordinary day.

I walked slowly along the avenue, admiring the city. The Sidra sparkled in the light of the half-full moon, reflecting off the surface like it was made of dimpled glass. People milled about on its banks, gathering outside bars and restaurants to enjoy a night with friends.

I smiled as I climbed the steps to the townhouse, taking one last look over the joyful city before pushing open the door.

I slunk inside our home as quietly as I could, trying my best not to disturb Feyre or our small son. It was well after midnight, so I assumed they were sleeping peacefully.

But when I stepped into our bedroom, they were nowhere to be seen. I searched around for a note, perhaps indicating that they had decided to spend their night with one of her sisters, but found nothing.

A spark of fear immediately shot through me. I hurried across the hall to Oryn’s room, but they weren’t there either. It’s not like they could have gone far- there were no signs of a disturbance in either room.

I fought wildly to calm my racing heart, straining my ears to listen for any movement in the house. I heard…  _Something_ on the roof. Two hushed voices, which I immediately recognized as Feyre and Oryn. I crept up the stairs, curious as to what they were doing.

“And that’s Hercules,” she murmured, pointing up at the sky.

“Sure doesn’t look like Uncle Cassian,” Oryn said innocently, and I laughed. Both jumped and turned to me at the sound.

“Papa!” Oryn cried, a huge smile dimpling his chubby cheeks as he wiggled from Feyre’s grasp to give me a hug. I crouched down to receive him with open arms, hugging him tight and scooping him up. Being in their presence filled me with a renewed energy.

“Hey, Oryn. Are you and momma watching the stars?” He nodded enthusiastically against my chest. I sat beside my mate on the blanket she had laid out, holding our son in my lap.

“Hercules isn’t supposed to look like your uncle,” I explained, “He’s an old hero from myths.”

_Welcome home,_ Feyre said through our bond.  _I was just about to ask how much longer you would be._

_I’d have come home earlier if you’d have told me you were stargazing._  I leaned over to press a kiss to her freckled cheek and held out a hand. She laced her tattooed fingers with mine, looking back to the night sky.

_We didn’t want to bother you._

_Darling, you two will_ never  _be a bother._

She smiled warmly, leaning back against the tiled roof. “How about some pillows, Rhys?”

“Ah, of course!” I snapped my fingers, causing three fluffy, down-filled pillows to appear on our blanket. Oryn crawled out of my embrace and snuggled up on one of them. At only four years old, it was more like a bed than a pillow for him.

“What’s that one? It’s bigger than the other stars.” He pointed a finger upwards, to the brightest star in the sky. Feyre kissed his raven hair, laying her head next to his.

“That is the north star.” She smiled as she gazed up at it. “If you’re ever lost, that’s the one you follow home.” Moonlight caught in her chestnut locks as she turned to beam at our son.

“Will it fall from the sky and show me the way?”

My lips twitched upward at his unabashed curiosity and imagination. “You know what?” I whispered, leaning in close as if it was the biggest secret in the world.

“What?” He whispered back, eyes wide and full of light as he looked at me.

“It will. If you’re lost, that star will come swooping down-“ I swept my arm in a huge arc- “and lead you all the way back here.”

“Really?” His voice was brimming with amazement, and I nodded.

“Really truly.” I tickled his sides and he giggled, squirming away. I laughed, crawling after him as he tried to hide behind his mother.

“I’ll catch you, Oryn! Better go quick!” I wiggled my fingers at him. Feyre lifted the edge of the blanket, ushering him underneath in a hurry. I gasped loudly, feigning amazement.

“Where have you taken my son, Feyre?” I said in a booming voice. I pouted my lower lip and stared down my nose at her, and she bit her lip to stifle her giggle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, batting her eyelashes innocently. She let out a tiny yelp as Oryn buried further beneath the blanket next to her, and I smirked.

“Well then, I guess there’s no point in keeping all these stars awake.” I flourished my arm elegantly, and Feyre rolled her eyes at my dramatics. A bit louder, I added, “I guess I’ll tell them all to go back to bed!”

“No!” Oryn squeaked, magically reappearing. “Don’t make them go to bed!” He stuck out his bottom lip, putting on his best puppy dog face.

I smiled, settling back down and patting the spot between Feyre and I. “Well, come on then, and let’s look at them.”

He crawled over his mother with a long sigh and a roll of his violet eyes. “You’re so dramatic, papa.”

“Oh,  _I’m_ dramatic, am I?”

“Uh huh,” he said, curling up between myself and my mate. He yawned, covering his mouth with a tiny hand as he snuggled closer to my side. His eyes were already closed, and Feyre reached over to cover him with an extra blanket.

“Goodnight, my little starry-eyed boy,” she whispered, smoothing a hand over his hair.

“Goodnight, Feyre darling,” I purred as she rested her head against the pillows, her own eyelids drooping.

“Night, Rhys.”

She was out within moments, and I stayed awake a bit longer to watch the two of them sleeping peacefully. How fitting that the family of Night and Stars would fall asleep beneath the comforting light of the moon.

I had never seen a more beautiful sight in my entire life.


End file.
